American Orphan: Return to America
by Soul Flyer
Summary: Koji the Orphan has returned to deilight RuroKen readers everywhere! This time, due to a certain series of events, Koji finds her way back Home. Chap. 3: Koji Is about to embark on a journey that will change her forever.
1. Sorrows of the Betto

Drum roll please! It's here at last, the long awaited sequel to American Orphan is HERE! YAYYYYYYY! Please do forgive me for taking so long. As a senior in high school, I do have priorities. So here it is! If you don't know about American Orphan, then I highly suggest looking up American Orphan: Who Is Koji Really, before reading this, otherwise, there is going to be a whole lot of stuff that you're not going to get. Sorry.

I hope that my writing is going to be a lot better than it was three years ago. Groan Has it really been that long! Sheesh. And I am an avid collector of the RuorKen Manga series, so Kenshin's speech will mirror that in the story. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, (how sad). I do however own Koji, Takuro, and Waotaka.

American Orphan: Return to America

Chapter One: Sorrows of the Betto

Two American men were standing on a dark street. They appeared to be talking with each other, but there was a third voice that came from shadows.

"Am I to understand that you had the girl within your grasp, but she escaped?" asked the voice.

The two men bowed their heads in shame. "It's not our fault," said one man nervously. "We managed to trail her all the way to the dojo, but the swordsman soon joined her. He is hardly ever away from her. We couldn't do anything!"

"You mean wouldn't!" scolded the voice. "Your employer will not be pleased."

"We won't fail next time!" said one man confidently, and his comrade nodded.

"No," said the voice. "You've been playing this game for almost a year now. You don't get a second chance."

And the men were struck down before they could cry out.

"YAHHH!"

Koji cried out, waking up from her nightmare. Yahiko, who was sitting across the room from her stood up quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly. Koji sat up and nodded at him.

"Sorry to have worried you," she told him. "It was just another nightmare."

"That's okay," said Yahiko. "I don't mind."

Koji could see dim sunlight creeping into the room, and sighed. No use trying to get anymore sleep at this point.

"Yahiko," she said slowly, "could I have some time alone, please?" She hated telling him to leave her alone so much, but with every new nightmare, she needed time alone to contemplate its meaning.

Yahiko nodded somberly, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. There had always been someone to watch her while she slept. Kenshin didn't want Koji to be alone at any time.

Koji sat quietly on her futon for a few moments. She knew the two men in her dream well. They were the ones responsible for her parents' deaths, she knew that now, and she had seen them every so often around Tokyo. Whenever she caught a glimpse of them, she knew to run to the Kamiya Dojo, or to seek out Kenshin, Sanosuke, or Takuro.

Somehow, she knew that whoever was after her did not send her this dream on purpose. This was something that she wasn't supposed to know; that this told her that she and Kenshin had the upper hand so far. She also had a grim satisfaction knowing that those who had killed her parents were dead. Her mother and father had at last been avenged.

But now Koji had something else to worry about. Who was the man hiding in the shadow, and what sort of threat would he pose to her?

Koji laughed under her breath. One year ago, her only worry was trying to find out who she was, and trying to break through her amnesia. Other than that she was perfectly normal. She wouldn't be evaluating a new possible threat that she had seen in a dream.

She laughed again. She was nowhere normal anymore.

One year ago, Koji's amnesia went away, and she remembered everything about her life in America, and how she had come to Japan. She learned that her real name was Leigh Carver, but decided to keep the name Takuro gave her, since it fit her best. Koji did mean orphan, after all, and her parents were dead. Sad to say, the name fit. Her memories also brought out a dark side of her past into the light, although she had no idea what it would mean for her at the time. It had been decided that she was to move from Takuro's home to the Kamiya Dojo for better protection, and also, for training.

But it wasn't sword arts that Koji was training in.

Last year, Koji learned that she was a Betto, a person who possessed special powers. During the Meiji Revolution, the Bettos were exploited to disgusting extremes to win the war for the Ishin Shishi.

She closed her eyes and sighed, the meaning of her dream clear to her. She stood up, quickly trading her sleeping robe for her favorite purple kimono. She tied up her long, auburn hair in a violet ribbon, and slipped into socks and sandals.

She ventured out of her room and into the courtyard of the dojo, where she found Kenshin washing clothes, and saw Yahiko leave off to work at the Akabeko.

"Good morning, Koji," said Kenshin pleasantly as he scrubbed a towel. "Did you sleep well?" But the somber look on Koji's face was answer enough.

"Another one?" asked Kenshin quietly. Koji nodded. "Would you like to tell this one about it?" Kenshin asked gently. Sometimes Koji's dreams were very distressing to her, and it would be days before she would say anything about them. However, Koji gave him a hollow smile.

"The men who killed my parents are dead. My mother and father can rest in peace at last."

"You saw this?" Kenshin asked, and Koji nodded again. "They were supposed to capture me," she said. "But they failed, obviously," she added with a laugh. "But there is a new man I need to be on the look out for."

"Do you have any idea who this might be?" Kenshin asked, and Koji shook her head.

"I didn't see him," she said. "I only heard his voice."

"You didn't see how he killed your followers?" Koji only shook her head. "I think I was about to see, as my parent's killers were going to fall, but then I woke up." Kenshin stood in thought for a while, and Koji added after a moment, "I don't think I was meant to see this dream. Would I eventually be able to see the things that I want to see, and not just things that are sent to me?"

Kenshin thought long and hard before he answered her. "Perhaps," he said slowly, "This one is not sure of a betto's entire abilities. And you must remember that you are able to learn how to use your powers in a very different environment that the bettos that this one knew did, so you have a chance to learn and perhaps expand on your powers. You are already more adept than most of the bettos this one knew. Given all this, you have the potential to be the most powerful Betto the world has ever known."

Koji shook her head. "I don't want to be 'the most powerful Betto the world has ever known," she whined. "I never asked for this!" she exclaimed stamping her foot on the ground. Kenshin frowned.

"In a way you did," said Kenshin gently. "This one remembers the young girl who asked for her past to return to her, and asked for an identity. The answer that you are Leigh Carver, the Betto from America."

Koji glared at him, and could feel the burn of tears threatening to fall. She said nothing, but deep down she knew he was absolutely right.

"The powers of bettos are dangerous," continued Kenshin, "and even more so when the Betto is untrained. There is no telling what can happen."

"I don't want to hear this!" Koji shrieked. "Yes, I asked for a past, but I didn't ask for a power that could destroy people! I don't want to be a Betto! I don't want to be an orphan! I just want to be with my parents again back home in America! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"Koji," said Kenshin softly, "we both know that what you want or do not want is not possible."

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Koji. She was crying now. "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Koji…" said Kenshin again, but she wouldn't hear the rest of it.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at him. And with that, she ran out of the dojo's courtyard, and into town.

Kenshin didn't make any motion to chase after her. He sighed, and picked up another towel to wash. He was used to her outbursts. Normally she was very eager to learn how to use her powers, but on other days, she was not. Kenshin could understand. Not many people would like to wake up to find out that they had no family to return home to, and to discover they had an incredible and deadly power. He certainly wouldn't. He thought of Kaoru and Kenji, and the little 'family' that had accumulated at the dojo, and wondered what it would be like to forget all of them, suddenly remembers them, only to discover that they were dead. Indeed, Koji has every right to be upset.

He continued washing laundry, knowing that Koji would return soon.


	2. Kidnapped

Hooray! Chapter 2 is up and running! I hope everyone will like it, despite it's shortness! And please please please review! I love to hear what people say!

American Orphan: Return to America

Chapter Two: Kidnapped!

Koji ran from the Kamyia Dojo, cheeks burning, to Takuro's home. She had always regarded him as her brother, because he was stricken with a brotherly affection for her, and fiercely protected her, much like a brother would. Koji had no problem of thinking of this young sailor as her brother, having no siblings of her own. And he had a strong shoulder for her to cry one.

Goodness knows she needs it now.

Koji, swept up in her grief, did not notice the shadow that slipped behind her.

Takuro was pleasantly surprised when he saw Koji at his door, but the surprise quickly turned to concern when he saw the tears streaked on her face. He took her into his arms and she wept her sorrows out into his gi. He brought her inside, with her still crying into the crook of one of his arms. Waotaka, who happened to be visiting, discussing their next voyage, quickly stood up when he saw the stricken Koji, he sat her down on a pillow, poured her some tea, and placed the cup into her trembling hands. Takuro and Waotaka waited as she began to calm down. Koji started to hiccup, eventually.

"Koji," said Takuro gently, "what's wrong?"

Koji sniffed. "Oh, the (hic) usual," she said through hiccups. "I'm just being my (hic) spoiled self, not wanting my (hic) powers, and wanting to go home, and knowing (hic) I can't have any (hic) thing I want because it's not (hic) possible."

"You're not spoiled," said Waotaka softly. "Just…" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "Just unlucky. In essence, you are just like Takuro and myself. All of us have lost people we loved, and for reasons we don't quite understand."

Koji nodded. "I suppose (hic) you're right," she said. "But I never asked (hic) for any of this." Waotaka nodded. "None of us ask for things we don't want, Koji," he said kindly. "But sometimes we have to ride out the storm that the gods blow our way. It is up to us to keep our ships afloat."

Koji managed to smile beneath her tears. "My ship is surly sinking then," she said, her hiccups finally gone. Waotaka laughed. "Maybe not," he said. "I know that one day you will be a force to recon with. No one will think of crossing the Great Betto Koji."

Koji frowned. "I don't want to be the Great Betto or the Great anything! I just want to be normal." She sipped her tea slowly, and could feel herself relaxing a bit more. Waotaka sighed.

"The gods have sent you a much crueler storm, I believe, than any storm I have had to battle, real or metaphoric or otherwise. But you still need the skills to fight this storm. So I highly suggest that you return to your training." He smiled at her, and Koji nodded.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "are you two getting ready for your next voyage?"

And for a while they talked for the preparations that needed to be taken care of for the trip to America that Waotaka and Takuro would soon be making.

Koji liked to hear them talk about America. She could see her home very clearly in her mind, and liked to picture it very often while she listened to the two men speak. She very much wanted to go on a voyage with them, but there was a fear in her heart that loomed over her. Even if she did return home, she would be too afraid to step onto the shore.

It was well past noon when Koji felt up to returning to the dojo, and Waotaka and Takuro needed to prepare. So she bade them goodbye and left. As she walked down the street, Koji somehow felt that she was being followed. She decided to test that theory.

Immediately she turned into an obscure ally, where not many people walked. She did this for two reasons: 1- to bring a conflict (if there was one) away from the crowd of people and 2- to allow herself to see her shadow on the ground, and the shadow of her pursuer. There it was, the tip of a shadow that closely followed her.

Koji tried to keep herself from panicking. It could be Kenshin or someone else she knew, making sure she was all right. Then again, Kenshin knew better than to try and follow her. He would never be able to keep up.

She smiled to herself, and gathered her strength.

She focused on a point in the distance, and willed herself to it. She wasn't able to pop up there in an instant, (wouldn't that be nice!) but she was able to travel so quickly that she was unseen. However, her follower had anticipated this move, and Koji felt a whip wrap around her ankle. She fell to the ground, in pain. Before she could get up, there was a knife at her throat.

"Don't move," said her captor. Koji recognized his voice from her dream. She scoffed at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said to him. "I can obliterate you if I wanted to."

"I'm afraid that that isn't on the agenda today, my dear," said her captor.

Koji felt a hard blow on her head, and then nothing else.

Now Kenshin was worried. Koji had left in the morning, and it was near nightfall now. Where could she be? He decided to look around the town, in hopes that Koji might be in that area. To his disappointment, and ever-growing worry, he did not find her. When he returned to the dojo, however, Kaoru went running up to him, worry written all over her face.

"I found this note on the dojo door!" she told him. "It's from Koji!"

Kenshin read the note. It simply said, "I've gone back home." Kenshin's anger was mounting. The note, obviously, was not written in Koji's handwriting, but by someone else. But Kenshin didn't tell Kaoru that.

"That explains her absence today," said Kenshin pleasantly, and it was clear that he wouldn't say anything else about it. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't even try that this time, Kenshin," Kaoru scolded him. "I want to know what is going on! I hate it when you leave me in the dark; you know that!"

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru was not going to let up this time, was she?

"This one believes that Koji has not left of her own free will," said Kenshin. "This one thinks that she has been kidnapped."

There ya go! Chapter 2. I am pretty sure that this story is going to be a bit short, with short chapter, but it will have plenty of excitement, I promise you! Again, please review! I love feedback! See you all next time!


	3. Return

I beg forgiveness from all my readers for taking so long. I never meant for this to take so long, but school is really biting me in the butt.

Okay, I'm about to do something really bad, but I need all of you readers to help me pull it off. I'll tell you what it is later, 'cause it would ruin the story now. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series. Koji, Waotaka, and Takuro, however, are mine. So Hah!

Chapter 3: Return

Kenshin was burning with anger. Koji's dream should have put him on guard against any threats. He cursed himself for letting her leave the dojo.

He quickly walked to Takuro's home, where he found Takuro and Waotaka leaving for the shipyard. Takuro waved a greeting, but stopped when he saw the anger in Kenshin's eyes.

"Have you seen Koji?" demanded Kenshin. Takuro nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "She came by this morning in a really bad mood."

"Is she still here?" Kenshin asked, knowing full well that the question was pointless.

"No," said Waotaka. "She left around noon. She hasn't returned to the dojo?"

Kenshin showed them the note found on the dojo door.

"That's not Koji's handwriting," said Takuro. "And I should know. I taught her. Do you know who did write it?"

Kenshin shook his head. "This one was just confirming that this is not a note that Koji wrote. This one believes that Koji was kidnapped. She may have been taken back to America."

"Impossible!" said Takuro. "What would they want with her in America!"

"The same thing they wanted with her when they tried to kidnap her last time," said Kenshin.

"How can you be so sure that they took Koji to America?" asked Waotaka.

"It's where they wanted her in the first place. The men who have been following her were American, this one is sure."

"So what should we do?" asked Takuro, nearly frantic.

"Keep your voyage on schedule," said Kenshin. "And allow this one to come with you. If we have any hope of finding her, it will be in America."

Koji was frightened. When she awoke, she was blindfolded and her hands were tied in front of her. She was gagged as well so that she couldn't scream for help. Whoever had kidnapped her had done something to her that canceled out her powers, so she couldn't use them to escape.

Once, her gag had been removed, and food was given to her. Koji resolved the moment she could, she would scream. But the moment her sparse meal was finished, the gag was replaced, and that threw her idea out.

Koji felt helpless. She felt as though she was there for an eternity, with nothing to do but listen to the voices of her captors. They didn't speak Japanese, but English. Koji understood ever word, thanks to her being a Betto.

"Is our man in place?'

"Yes sir."

"Good. Are they loading the ship?"

_Ship? _Thought Koji.

"They are."

"Then let's get on her on board."

The voices stopped, and Koji could hear footsteps coming toward her. As she felt arms trying to pick her up, she tried to squirm out of their reach.

"So we're going to be difficult," said a voice. Koji felt a pair of hands grab her by the ankles, and another pair grab her by the arms and she was lifted off the ground. The hands threw her back down, and Koji could feel wooden walls around her. Then she heard loud banging noises above her.

They had just locked her in a crate.

Claustrophobia surrounding her, Koji used her feet to kick the sides of the crate. A loud pounding was her answer.

"If you pull that stunt," said a voice, "then you will never live to see the light of day again."

Koji was silent after that.

She resisted the urge to throw up as the crate lurched as it was picked up and loaded onto a ship. She came down with a loud thud, and hit her head. Then, she felt the crate being pushed along the floor. Obviously someone was trying to keep her out of sight.

"Cargo's all loaded, Captain," she heard a dim voice call.

Takuro!

Kenshin stood at the bow of the ship with Sanosuke and Yahiko standing on either side of him. When they had heard what happened to Koji, they would not allow Kenshin to tell them that they could not come and help. Yahiko had been very fierce in that regard. Even though the relationship he had with Koji dwindled away, he would always protect her, no matter what. Sanosuke had come along, saying he didn't want to be left out of such an interesting fight.

"Besides," he said, "You guys can always use my Mastery of Two Layers."

"True," said Kenshin. "But Megumi-dono would be very upset if you injured your hand again."

Takuro came up to them as the ship cast off.

"Kenshin," he said. "I want to help you look for Koji when we get to America."

"This one would have been surprised if you didn't, Takuro," said Kenshin. "Besides, you know the area, and this one would be very glad of your help."

Takuro nodded. "I'll be right back," he said. "I need to take inventory on the cargo." Then he went below.

Takuro wasn't sure about the crate he had found in the corner of the cargo hold. It was not identified, and looked very different from the rest of the cargo. He went to alert Waotaka.

"That is defiantly not part of our cargo," said Waotaka. "Get a crow bar."

As Takuro turned, a tall man in black intercepted him.

"If you know what's good for you," said the man in English, "I suggest you step away."

That was all Takuro needed to hear to know what, or rather who, was in the crate.

He lunged at the man, and was quickly joined by Waotaka.

Kenshin, who had come to investigate when he saw Takuro come to get Waotaka, joined the fray, and made quick work of the man with his sakabato.

As the man lay unconscious on the floor, Takuro had grabbed a crowbar and ran to open the crate.

Koji could hear a fight going on outside, and she hoped that it would turn out in her favor. She couldn't bare it if something happened to Takuro or Waotaka while she was unable to help them. Then, she heard the familiar sound of Kenshin's sword, and knew that everything would be okay.

At last, she could hear the lid of the crate being pried off, and three familiar and comforting voices cry, "Koji!"

She was gently lifted out from the crate and untied. The moment she was free, she flung her arms around Takuro.

"Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you! I was so afraid that I'd never see you again!"

Takuro put his strong arms around her. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting. It was by good fortune that we found you this soon."

Koji had settled into the sea life, helping out anyway she could. She found that her powers came in handy when the ship was intercepted by a storm. Though no one knew, she had saved the lives of several men.

All too quickly however, they had come upon their destination. America.

Koji knew there was no turning back.

Yay! I've got a chapter out! I hope you like it, and all that jazz. Next time, we find out just why Koji is needed, and meet some new characters!

Cool!

Peace out!


End file.
